Frédérique Laurent
''The Flirty Girl'' Frédérique Aimée Laurent is a main character in the novel serie The Runaways. ''She is considered to be the ''Flirty girl in the band. She has ties with several characters in the series including Veronica Tremblay, Jennifer Colins, Brenda Slater, Regina Ferreira and''' Nathalia John'. Novel Series In the novel series, Frédérique lives in Montréal after escaping from the '''Orphanage Eugène-Napoléon' where she used to live. She tries to find a place to live, but she doesn't find one because of differents reasons. When she first meets Brenda, they start a friendship which continues pretty well. She has several relationships with boys, especially Tyler her biggest boy rival. Book 1 Frédérique makes her fist apperance at the international airport of Dorval, after escaping from the Orphanage Eugène-Napoléon where she used to live. Since her childhood, she is an orphan and doesn't know anything or remember nothing rom her past. At the start, we don't know anything about her family but later she'll discover all the truth. Frédérique doesn't live anywhere until she moves in the Bell Mansion with Veronica, Brenda, Jennifer and Regina as roomates. We don't really know the reasons why she escaped from Paris and moved in Canada. When she first meets them, she immediately starts acting like a Miss I-know-all which makes the other girls dislike her at the start. She starts a friendship with Brenda, who is the first girl who wasn't jealous of her natural beauty. They are pretty different, but they both believe in the power of true love. Frédérique shows Brenda how to flirt, and for a certain time they get into a fight because she never wanted to be like her. They talk and restart their friendship. When Frédérique meets Jennifer, she immadietly juges her for her british style. They don't always get along, but afer she realise they're not so different, they end up being close.Frédérique is a bit jealous of Jennifer's natural dancing talent, but she shows her some moves and becomes an awesome dancer. Frédérique likes Veronica at the start, because of her awesome drawing talent. Except that they always fight to see who's the Chief of the Band. The half of their fights is also by jealousy because Frédérique wants to be a fashion designer, but she's not as good as Veronica to draw. From their first meeting, Frédérique and Regina have a love and hate relationship. She is extremely jealous of Regina's stunning beauty and the fact that she doesn't have to do anything to make boys run after her. . In the first book they hate each other immadietly and never miss a chance to insult each other. After listening to Veronica's proposition of forming a group, she accepts. She wanted to play the piano, but since she didn't know how to play she decided to play the tambourine. At their first pratice, she starts to annoy the other girls just to prove her superiority to them. Brenda defends her, but she gives up after Frédérique continues to fight with Regina. They both talk and Brenda tells her that Regina is not worth to fight with. One week before their first concert, she meets her first rival Daisy Brown form the group The Soul Eaters. She likes to get the attention like her, and they always compete to prove who's the hottest girl of the two. Her second rival is Tyler Johnson, a member form the group The Killers of Attitude ''who she finds extremely cute. Later she'll have a third rival, '''Jack Montblanc from the best rock'n'roll group of Montréal, '''''The Hell Demons. After her first concert, Frédérique and the other girls will start their friendship. For the first time of her whole life, she feels like she finally found the place where she truly belongs. Personnality Despite her social butterfly and mean personnality, Frédérique is the most sensitive girl in the band. She can be very mean whenever she wants on the outside, but she is very vulnerable and sensitive on the inside. At the start of the serie, she shows her bad side to get what she wants and even hurt people she loves more than the people she despise. Sometimes she is not confident because of her insecurities toward Regina and her perfect beauty. Frédérique feels very weak after getting her heart broken by a boy of something like the painful truth. She doesn't trust people easily except Brenda, her first best friend, Nathalia and David. She will show that side of her when she'll fall in love for the very fist time with Tyler Johnsons, her rival who has a personnality that completes her in a sort of way. Later she will learn to love Regina even if they don't always get along, they have a big point in common: protect the people they love from any danger or problem. By helping the ones she loves, she'll learn to accept that side of her event though she promised herslef to never ever show it to the whole world. Frédérique is the kind of girl who is easily intimidated by herself, but will learn to stop crying and accept herself like she truly is. She gets even stronger when she haves the ones she loves by her side, especially her first and true love Tyler.